Design Flaws
by checkmate14
Summary: Many people asked Tony how he peed in the Iron Man suit. That answer was easily answerable, and Tony had thought of that while the suit was in the manufacturing stages. To be honest, over the various models, there was very little he hadn't thought of. However, there was one thing that had never even occurred to him. Something that never used to be a problem; not until he met Bruce


_**Design Flaws**_

* * *

Many people asked Tony how he peed in the Iron Man suit. That answer was easily answerable, and Tony had thought of that while the suit was in the manufacturing stages. To be honest, over the various models, there was very little he hadn't thought of. However, there was one thing that had never even occurred to him. Something that never used to be a problem; not until he met Bruce Banner.

* * *

Fury called the Avengers together every three or four months, to keep them in practise in case of a dire emergency. Often, it was just a training drill, and from time to time there was a minor planetary security problem, but there had been nothing major since New York nearly eighteen months before.

They all pretended that they hated it, that it was a disruption to the rest of their lives, and that they were angry at Fury for not letting them go, after Loki was no longer a threat. But in reality, each and every team member counted the days until the next mission. Even Thor made a habit of coming back to Earth every few weeks, just to, as he said, 'ensure that the danger was no longer imminent'. No-one bought it, but neither did they question it. They all understood perfectly.

Tony, more than anyone else, couldn't wait for each meeting, mainly because they were the only times he got to see Bruce. No matter how many times he offered, and how many times he assured the other man that it wasn't a problem, Banner constantly refused his invitations to stay at Stark Tower, preferring to escape to Asia or South America where he could disappear, at least for a little while. Tony missed Bruce a lot when he was away, more than he missed everyone else.

* * *

"Long time, no see."

Tony whipped his head around to where the familiar voice was coming from. "Banner!" He shouted, perhaps a little more enthusiastically than necessary, at the man standing in the door way of the lounge, looking thin and weary, but happy. "It's so fucking good to see you." He was going to hold his hand out in a friendly hand shake, then decided, fuck that, and pulled him in to a close hug. "It's been too long."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Seven weeks, Tony. Fury's getting impatient. I'm guessing there's no big crisis?"

Tony shrugged. "Not that I am aware of, no. Just a training exercise. Drink?" He held out a bottle to Bruce, who shook his head. "Still staying sober, huh?" Tony grinned as he poured himself a generous glass and then proceeded to down it in one.

Bruce nodded. "Ever think you should do the same, Tony?" He asked gently.

Tony laughed shortly. "It's only booze that makes life bearable." He said bluntly. "Booze, and you."

Bruce bit his lip awkwardly, unsure of what to say to that, when JARVIS spoke over the silence. "Mr Stark, Nick Fury is calling you."

Tony snatched his phone up quickly. "Fury. Yes. Yeah, he's here. Okay. Okay. See you later, Nicky." He said rapidly, before throwing it back down. "He's sending a helicopter." He informed Bruce. "Five minutes."

* * *

The exercise was a long one. Fury send wave upon wave of drones and pieces of reconstructed alien technology at the group for hours, until they could barely stay on their feet, let alone fight. They kept almost leaving holes in their defences, and the loud voice of the director of SHIELD screamed in their ears through their earpieces constantly, never ceasing the attack.

Tony had to admit, many of the problems were caused by himself. He kept getting distracted, by the _Hulk._ By the way he would snatch drones from mid-air and crush them into a twisted mass of metal between his two green hands like Tony would to a grape. Suddenly, his radars went into overdrive and he spun around a fraction of a second too late, to see a hoard of about fifteen machines preparing to attack him from behind. And not in the fun kind of way, either.

"_Energy levels critical." _JARVIS told him helpfully, as he tried to blast them away.

"Well, isn't that just fucking typical?" He scowled, trying to quickly think up another strategy. And then a green hand wrapped around his torso carefully and pushed him through the glass of a window in the adjacent deserted tower block. Tony peered through the fragments and jagged edges just in time to see the Hulk stomping on them, yelling such things as 'NO HURT METAL MAN' and 'SHINY ONE HULK'S' as he did so. Even from his high vantage point, he could see Barton sniggering at him.

Tony decided for a number of reasons that staying where he was would be better for the team than flying back down to re-enter the fight. For one, he had practically no power left in the suit. Two, he was, dare he admit it, fucking exhausted. Three, he had a great view of the exercise up here, and could probably knock out a few more drones with the last of his energy if necessary.

After less than ten minutes, Clint was down, out of arrows and swamped by the attackers. Natasha fended off what she could, but there was just too much, and she retreated. Seconds later, the Hulk squashed them all anyway, and lifted Barton into another discarded building out of harm's way. Tony smiled; even as a huge, green rage monster, he cared about keeping those close to him safe. It was a testament to how much, despite his protesting, the Avengers Initiative had done for Bruce.

And soon Natasha was out, and Thor, and then Steve. Bruce was the only one left. But the fact that he was seriously outnumbered didn't even make the Hulk hesitate. He followed his mission briefing to the word, and he _smashed_. And Tony watched in fascination.

Having proved his point, Fury let up on the attack and Bruce quickly dealt with the persistent final wave. As soon as the danger was no more, the Hulk began to shrink back down, and Tony used the last of his energy to fly the suit down to ground level, just to make sure Bruce was okay.

Seeing Bruce naked was an unfortunate consequence of his particular way of suiting up, until Fury's helicopter landed from atop one of the buildings, and he threw a pair of pants and a shirt across to Bruce, a scowl on his face. But it was not soon enough for Tony. He already had an eyeful of clothes-less Bruce, worn out and sprawled over the floor, his muscles rippling, still adjusting back to his regular size, a thin layer of sweat coating his still slightly green tinted skin.

Tony bit his lip hard, and tried thinking of anything else. Too late. He couldn't help but watch as Bruce tugged the too tight pants on, blushing deeply. Tony's mouth was dry, and his cock anything but.

He'd never really factored this into the designs for the Iron Man suit; he knew what he was doing as soon as he got back to his lab. He winced as Fury began to lecture them on every fault in their performance during the past fourteen hours of training exercise. Tony was exhausted and more than a little distracted, and didn't notice immediately when Fury was addressing him. "Stark? What the hell happened?"

Tony shrugged. "Ran out of power in the arc reactor."

"I thought you said that thing could run for years." Fury said sceptically.

"Keep my _heart_ going for years." Tony said, annoyed. "It runs for a significantly lower amount of time when you are shooting down drones and flying constantly." Fury irritated him to no end at the best of times, let alone when his dick was pressing painfully against the inside of the metal suit, as the material of the pants clung to Bruce's legs and ass in the most magnificent way. He gulped.

Fury glared at him. "Well, can you get it to run longer or something? You never know when you might need it for a longer time and-"

"I'll see what I can do." Tony interrupted, frustrated. "Leave it with me."

Fury continued through the other members, criticising parts of their performances without offering one word of compliments that the six of them held off what must have been at least one thousand attackers for over a half a day, until he got to Bruce. He just sent him an appraising look, and said simply. "The Other Guy did a good job, Banner. Nice work on getting your team mates out of the way when they were down."

Bruce nodded, but Tony saw the slight eye roll. Tony knew that Bruce preferred to separate his and The Other Guy's actions as much as possible, and therefore the gentle Bruce didn't want to hear any compliments on the Hulk's fighting prowess or tactical moves.

There was a pause, and then Tony sighed pointedly. "Well, if that's it, I'll be heading back to Stark Towers now."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Fury spoke over them. "Can everyone stay available for a week at the longest? If you don't have accommodation, we can set something up…" He said, looking at Bruce and Thor.

Thor beamed. "That is no problem, Commander Fury, for I can pay a visit to Jane. I have not communicated with her for several weeks now."

Fury glanced at Bruce, who shrugged. "A hotel then, Banner?"

Tony snorted. "Bullshit. He can stay with me." Fury looked between the two of them, most pointedly at Bruce, who nodded reluctantly. "Fantastic. We'll be taking that helicopter back now." He nodded to each of Thor, Natasha and Clint, before saluting Steve. The blonde laughed and saluted in return, before Tony hurried away without looking back, Bruce following behind, desperate to get home for a quick jerk off before he died from the intense pain and pleasure of the friction on his dick.

"So Tony." Bruce said, smirking a little. "You went down early today, didn't you?"

Tony flushed as Bruce's choice of words made his dick twitch. He knew it looked suspicious that he was still in the suit, but it wasn't like he had much choice. "No! I just-" He saw the look on Bruce's face, and laughed half-heartedly. "Okay, so maybe I did. I was distracted though."

"By?"

Tony swallowed, his throat tight. "You." He said, trying as hard as he could to sound casual.

"The Other Guy, you mean." Bruce corrected on auto-pilot.

"No, you." Tony continued. "You were out there today, Bruce."

Bruce ignored him, and they both clambered into the helicopter in an awkward silence, unbroken until they landed on the roof of Stark Tower, the exact place that Loki had placed the Tesseract a year and a half earlier. Thankfully, the construction work had been finished quickly, although Tony still swears he can smell brick dust in the air.

Bruce yawned, stretching out his arms to relieve some of the tension that had built up during the exercise, not to mention the rearrangement of his bones in the transformation. Tony's eyes were fixated on the muscles barely concealed, if not highlighted, by the too small shirt Fury had brought for him. Tony swore that Nick just did it to annoy him; it wasn't like S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have their exact measurements on file.

"You gonna turn in?" Tony asked, carefully trying to stop his voice sounding disappointed.

Bruce shook his head, and Tony tried to hide his smile. "I thought I might order in some food first, if that's cool with you? I haven't eaten in like, twenty hours. What do you fancy?"

Tony shrugged. "Anything is fine. I'm just gonna go, um, clean up and change and stuff." He said hastily, already half running out of the top floor lounge. "I'll be back in one minute."

Tony hurried downstairs, calling for JARVIS to start removing the suit even before he made it to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, probably more firmly than he needed to, before thrusting a hand into his pants desperately and biting back the noises threatening to spill from his mouth.

Deciding to just get rid of them altogether, he squirmed out of the constricting fabric and collapsed on to his bed. He moved his hand at a furious speed, firstly because he was aware that Bruce was waiting for him upstairs, but mainly because he was so fucking close. The pre-come beading at the head made his cock slick and his hand slid with little resistance. He screwed his eyes up and moaned loudly, punctuated with quiet nonsensical murmurings as he gave in to his imagination, panting slightly as Bruce's hand moved roughly, forcefully, along the length, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

And then another hand _did_ replace his, and Tony's eyes flicked open in shock. Bruce's sly smile was just inches from his face as his hand worked its magic below.

"Bruce, wh- what are you doing?" He gasped as Bruce's pace quickened even more.

"Lending a hand." Bruce said smoothly.

"But-" Bruce cut him off by covering Tony's mouth with his own. He didn't hesitate before thrusting his tongue into the space, taking control without a hint of shame.

And Tony fell. His back arched, hips bucking into thin air as Bruce stroked him gently through his climax. He sunk back on to the bed, exhausted and breathing deeply. The other man wiped his hand on the corner of the bed sheet, then did the same to Tony, getting the worst of the stickiness off, and proceeding to lie next to him, a small smile on his face.

"We're gonna have to talk about this, aren't we?" Tony murmured sleepily.

"It can wait until morning. Go to sleep, Tony."

Tony nodded, too tired to think straight, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Tony woke up first, and had a momentary panic when he found himself naked, wrapped up in big arms, his back flat against someone else's chest. It took Tony two seconds to work out that it was okay, it was just Bruce, a further three to fully remember the events of the previous night, and two more to notice the hardness pressing against his ass.

"Er, Banner?" He said, unsure of whether to leave him to sleep, but Bruce didn't stir. "Bruce, come on, let me up." That did the opposite of what Tony had wanted, as Bruce held him even tighter and thrust his hips forward, grinding his dick against Tony's bare skin. Bruce, it seemed, had changed out of the pants that Fury had given him into some loose sweatpants, and Tony didn't know whether he was relieved or not. "Come on, big guy." He whined, pushing at Bruce's shoulders firmly. Amazingly, the other man still didn't wake up, but he did roll over slightly, allowing Tony to move.

He glanced at the clock; it was almost noon. Bruce seriously slept like a log. Tony doubted an earthquake would wake him, but he did have a general idea as to what might. He owed Bruce one anyway, and if there's one thing Tony Stark hated, it was being in debt. His hand slipped under Bruce's waistband easily, taking a light grip on his cock and stroking. Bruce moaned in his sleep, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable, but he didn't wake up.

Encouraged by this, Tony sped up his strokes a little, occasionally flicking his thumb deftly over the head, where pre-come was starting to bead. Bruce's noises became more and more needy as his hips arched off the bed, thrusting up to get more friction. "Tony… Hmm…" He mumbled sleepily. "That's nice… Yeah…" Tony had no idea whether Bruce was returning to consciousness, or if it was merely his head making up a graphic (and conclusive, in terms of Bruce's feelings for him) dream to accompany the action, but either way, he doubted he had much time left for messing around.

Tony tightened his grip, and even used his spare hand to awkwardly shove down the pants blocking his way, so as to make more progress. This sudden change brought Bruce back to the world, as he blinked sleepily up at him. "G'morning, Tony." He mumbled, dropping his head back into the pillow and letting out the most erotic sound Tony had ever heard in his life ever. "Wait. _Tony_." Bruce sat up straight, shock crossing his face, at the exact moment that the man smirking next to him twisted his wrist in what he referred to as his speciality move, said to be able to get off even the most frigid of men. Needless to say, Bruce came so hard he saw spots, the surprise and spontaneity of the orgasm just adding to its power. "Holy shit." He whispered, when Tony had finished stroking him through his climax, and had pulled his now sticky hand from inside Bruce's pants.

Tony grinned widely. "I wouldn't sit up for a while, if I were you. My wake up handjobs have been known to cause faintness for up to three hours after the subject blows their load all over the inside of their pajamas."

"You're an ass." Bruce murmured, wincing as his come cooled, uncomfortable and sticky, in his pants. "I hate you."

"Hate you too." Tony said brightly, jumping up and throwing open the curtains, deliberately giving Bruce a spectacular view of his ass. "Now, I don't know about you, but I really, really need some food right now. Knew we should have eaten last night."

"And that talk we were planning to have this morning?" Bruce asked wearily.

Tony shrugged. He couldn't exactly see why it was necessary any more. "Okay, I'm gonna talk, you just listen, and tell me if you disagree with anything I say. I'm hot, you're hot - and don't you dare disagree with that. I am very willing to become better acquainted with your cock. Also, I kind of might be in love with you. Maybe."

Bruce closed his eyes gently for what seemed to Tony to be an eternity. "Maybe?" He asked eventually, risking the faintness to sit up and look at Tony seriously.

"Uh, definitely. Definitely in love with you."

He nodded slowly, as if assimilating all of this new knowledge. "Then, yeah, I think we're done with the talk. When can I move in?"

"Is now good?"

"Now seems like a perfect time for me." Bruce agreed, and Tony jumped on to the bed, landing awkwardly amongst Bruce's limbs, and began to furiously attack his mouth. "Incidentally-" Bruce added, when he got a second to breathe. "I love you, too." And Tony took one long look at his new boyfriend/ lover/ whatever they wanted to call it, and smiled.

It turns out that maybe the Avengers Initiative wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
